A Place For My Head
by Faxton
Summary: Ginny's ready to head into her last year at Hogwarts, but what (or rather, who) will she encounter between the years?


**A Place**** For My Head**

Disclaimer: The usual – I'm not making money off of this, it belongs to JK Rowling and all affliated peoples and companies.

_______

Commencement:

Ginny steps back for a moment and looks into the eyes of the boy who has just kissed her. Her own eyes are wide in slight bewilderment, but his hold a certainty that she can't quite grasp. As she swallows down the dryness in her throat, a small smirk comes to his lips and she bites down on her own. 

The Burrow had been quiet for the day: Fred and George were at the joke shop, Percy was working away at the Ministry after having patched up that horrible rift with the family only a month ago, Ron was out with Hermione and Harry, and mom and dad were in Diagon Alley picking up staples for around the home. That left Ginny Weasley to be on her own. 

"Um," she stumbles over her words, not quite sure what to say, "wha-? Ok," she trails off, her eyes dropping to the floor and a sudden blush swamping her cheeks. 

She had been just about finished changing when she had heard a knock at the door. Pulling her shirt over her head, she ran a comb quickly through her still dripping hair and left her room, skipping down the rickety stairs. Another knock had hit the door before she had time to get to it.

He puts a gentle finger under her chin and redirects her attention to his face. "I'm sorry if that seemed rather sudden Gin," he tells her, brushing a loose piece of wet red hair behind her ear. She merely nods, still caught in a moment of shock. 

"Hey!" she said the moment she opened the door, a grin spreading across her face. "I haven't seen you in ages. Come in! I miss seeing you around!" She opened the door wider and let him come in.   
"Spitfire, it has been too long," he said to her, calling her by the name Fred always calls her by. 

"Um, no," she says quickly, tucking another fallen strand of hair behind her ear, "you just caught me off guard, that's all."   
"Clearly," he chuckles as he speaks. His dark chocolate eyes take a moment to roam her body, finally meeting with hers once again.   
"Sorry, it's just," she continues to stumble, feeling slightly awkward still. "Well, you see I just don't-"  
"Know what to do now?"  
Ginny nods.

"Do you want anything? No one's around right now, so if you want to wait until they get back you can come have a seat." She had walked away and into the kitchen as she spoke to him. He was comfortable in the Burrow, knew his way around and knew not to be a stranger.  
"I'm alright, just come and entertain me for a little."  
Ginny didn't contest to the matter and followed him as he walked into the living room in the back of the house. She had a shy smile on her face as he turned around to look at her. 

"I have a suggestion." His voice was little above a whisper, but she can hear him.   
Her eyes, which have been looking at his nose for most of the time, now look up to his eyes and ask him the simple question: what?  
The finger that's still under her chin lowers to her neck and he applies a small pressure to draw her back to him. "Kiss me."

"Do you know when they're supposed to be back?"  
Ginny shrugged. "Couldn't tell you if Merlin depended on it," she paused. "Does anyone ever know what's going on around this house?"  
He laughed. "I should know better, will you ever forgive me?"  
"I dunno," she said with a devious little grin, "do you think you deserve it?"  
"Hey look who you're talking to here Spitfire! How can I not deserve it?"  
"Being who you are might be the exact reason." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully as though she were still a child.  
"Well Miss Weasley, I think I can convince you otherwise."

Naturally he gives her no time to really ponder over the situation before he proceeds to pull her closer to his lips and is perhaps two and a half seconds away from kissing her again. 

"Oh really?" She cocked an eyebrow at him and put her hands on her hips. "I'm not an easy one to convince I'll have you know."  
"I think I already know that Ginny." He shook his head and stepped closer to her.   
"Alright, so long as you keep that in mind." She mocked a fake attitude in everything at the moment. She was always one to play up sarcasm.  
"Well, if you'd shut that trap of yours Spitfire, I could at least attempt."  
She glared at him, neither liking the sudden demand nor the cocky attitude he was taking. Her scowl had been quickly swept away however the moment she felt his lips on hers. 

"Lee," she mutters, but doesn't have the opportunity to say anything more as she melts into another one of his kisses.

A/n: Let me know how it sounds. I wasn't too sure how this one was going to work and decided to alternate paragraphs between after the moment and before the moment. Hopefully it makes sense.

:shifty look:

Ta

-Lizi 


End file.
